


Men Like That

by epkitty



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assuming Norrington COULD catch Jack Sparrow… what would he do with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tarot card 16, The Tower.

They were men who took what they wanted and hung others for the same crimes in the morning. Jack Sparrow had known men like them all his life. He’d been the victim of men like that. He’d been the killer of men like that. And he was damned downright certain James Norrington was a man just like that.

= = = = =

Shackled to a wall in the tiny brig, Jack stared balefully out through the bars to what he could see of the hold beyond.

He felt the ship move beneath his feet - a good ship - carrying him away, as did every ship he set foot upon. But where this ship was taking him, he didn't care to think.

His stomach was empty, his arms ached, his head hurt. The tight shackles bit into his wrists.

Then he heard footsteps and the creak of a door somewhere above him.

Jack only glared as the Commodore approached. The Navy man moved easily, at his own pace, until he reached the door of the little cell. "Not so talkative now, Sparrow," he mused, tilting his head to the side as he looked the pirate up and down in a careful appraisal.

Sparrow huffed out an unamused laugh. "I know what you are," he said.

"Oh? Surely not," Norrington said, casually pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking the cell door. He opened it, but still stood without the cell, peering into its dark depths and the deadlights that stared at him out of it.

"I can see exactly what you are," Sparrow said. "Men like you, I always see them right off."

Norrington leaned back against the beam behind him, arms crossed. "Do tell."

Sparrow glared, his spirit caged by the manacles. "There's some as kill for fun, and that ain't your sort, I can see. And there's men as are cowards, an' that's not it either. But there's men what kill when they must, and fear's a natural part o'that, but none o' that comes close to what you are."

Norrington narrowed his eyes and wearily removed his hat and wig, running a nervous hand through the sweaty brown hair.

"You're a man who knows what he wants and takes it, and that's the worst kind of enemy to have. The thing is, there's a change now, and it's scaring you right down to yer guts. Y'see, you're a different sort of trouble when you don't know what you want, and now that you suspect it, yer feeling that fear I was talkin' of earlier."

The Commodore's hat and wig fell to the deck, and Norrington went pale as a sheet.

“You’re so afraid of what you want from me, it makes your teeth burn. And it’ll burn you up from the inside sure as fire. And sooner or later, you’ll stop thinking. You’ll only burn, and then take it. So why don’t you? Why don’t you take what you want from me, James Norrington?”

The Navy man trembled with fear for the first time since he was a boy. The voice was his undoing as sure as the coal-black eyes. He stepped over the threshold and wandered in like a lamb, stepping closer and closer until they breathed the same fetid air.

Sparrow sneered. “I knew it.”

Norrington knew suddenly exactly what he wanted, that this might be his only chance to take it, and that he would. A breath stuttered out as he laid a fluttering hand – pale and clammy – to Sparrow’s bruised face. And he leaned in and he closed his wild green eyes, and his saliva-moistened lips touched the pirate’s in a kiss of pure wonder. “Yes,” he marveled, his lips still brushing the chapped ones of his victim. “Yes, that is what I wanted,” he confessed, stepping back, hand falling away like a leaf as the shackled man stared at him in utter shock. “I don’t burn,” he said, “but I’ve… ached for a very long time.”

"Well," Sparrow muttered, some of that old light seeping back into his eyes, "Huh. Bugger me..."

= = = = =

The End


End file.
